


A Good Kisser

by waiting4william



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting4william/pseuds/waiting4william
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tish and Jen watch as Priestly makes out with another girl outside the Grill. Tish is NOT happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Kisser

Tish couldn't help but stare as Priestly stood outside, lip-locked with some petite blond that, unfortunately, was rather pretty.

“Are you watching Priestly make out with that girl?” Jen asked, a note of amusement in her voice.

Of course she’d been watching. Having been caught in the act, Tish took the disgusted approach.

“I'm tempted to walk out there and suggest a nearby motel where they can go to and transact their business elsewhere. It’s just too much.”

Jen laughed.”Yeah, they seem pretty into it.”

“I mean look at her…” Tish continued. “She's practically climbing him like a tree.” Her gut twisted as the words, laced with contempt that seemed to drip, like acid, from her tongue.

Still laughing, Jen defended the unknown female. “She is not! If anything she’s just giving him some encouragement, which he doesn't seem to mind…”

“Yeah, well I do, and I’m sure our patrons do to…” Tish choked, starting to annoy herself with the bitterness in her voice. _Why was she saying that?_

“Actually, I’m quite alright with it…” Mr Julius chimed in. “That boy doesn't get enough action if you ask me.”

Tish pulled a face. She thought she may have detected a barb aimed at her somewhere in those words, but she decided to ignore it.

“It’s making me sick.” Tish pouted.

“Then stop watching?” Jen suggested, as she, too, began to lead by example and find something productive to do.

“I can’t! It’s like a train wreck out there.”

Jen snorted and mumbled something beneath her breath. Tish turned toward her.

“What did you say?” But as soon as she asked the question, Tish felt she really didn’t want to know the answer.

“I said, it seems less like a _train wreck_ and more like a _soft-core_ out there.” Jen blushed at her own words.  

Even though she was flirting more with Fuzzy, Tish suspected Jen lacked experience when it came to matters of the… _erm_... _heart_.

And even worse, now Tish was imagining this unknown beautiful usurper reaching up under Priestly’s shirt and taking things to the next level, right out in front of the place in broad daylight.

She cursed her mind for going there.

Jen came back and stood next to her as they watched them break away from one another and commence the cutesy cuddling and talking. Tish really wanted to know what was being said. Not that she was jealous or anything… but still. Priestly never mentioned this girl before.

“So who is she anyway?” Tish asked.

“I dunno.” Jen said resting her weight on the broom handle. “But she’s cute.”

“Shut up.” Tish declared and then immediately regretted the outburst.

“What? She is… I’m sure he found her at some punk show or anarchist convention someplace. I mean, his personal style aside, Priestly is attractive. Not that I see him, you know, like that. But I could see how someone else might.”

“ _Jen_ …,” Tish warned, but Jen continued.

“I mean, he’s smart, he’s funny, and he’s got a really nice smile. Those lips are distracting sometimes.”

“Jen!”

Tish watched as ‘that smile’ was currently being bestowed on the little tramp in front of him, who was coyly reaching for his hand. Tish groaned. She really wasn’t _jealous_ … was she?

They both stood now and watched as the girl, who was significantly shorter than he was, leaned up to kiss him again. It would have been a simple kiss had he not gone in for more. His hand had gently cupped her nape as he tilted her to an angle that was far more accessible.

Tish felt her stomach flip at the sight.

“Uh! Seriously?! Again? That’s it… I’ve had enough.” Tish began to walk around the counter and towards the exit when Jen reached out.

“Don’t Tish… just let him be. I mean, it’s not like we don’t witness something like this happening to you, you know… whenever a new man enters the picture. You behave exactly the same way.”

Tish scowled at Jen, then softened. Jen was right. _Again._ But at the same time, she was so wrong… If only they knew. If only _he_ knew…

“So what… I’m just supposed to stand here and take it.”

“Um, yeah, kinda… since it doesn’t involve you in the least. If I didn’t know any better, Tish, I’d say you might be _jeal…_ ”

“Don’t say it! I’m not. It’s just, ugh… I don’t know...it makes me feel itchy and uncomfortable.”

“Uh-huh… ok.” Jen said, now actually sweeping the floor with the broom.

“The young lad is just tasting some of the local flavor, that’s all.” Mr. Julius interjected. “And she’s a pretty little dish to be sure. Probably tastes like strawberries, fresh and sweet.”

“Give me a break!” Tish growled, grabbing a rag from the soapy bucket on the counter and pretending to actually work. But she couldn’t top herself from glancing up now and again.

“Whatever she tastes like, Priestly seems to be enjoying himself.” Jen quipped as Tish rolled her eyes.

“That he does,” Mr. Julius agreed. “He also seems to be satisfying his lady’s delights as well…”

“Alright! Enough! God!” Tish howled, loud enough that both Priestly and his ladybird turned to look through the glass at her. She felt her cheeks grow hot. _Dammit!_ She gave them a very fake smile through the window as she watched Priestly lean in for a parting kiss with his miss.

But just before their lips met, Priestly looked back inside at Tish, and for the briefest of moments their eyes connected. She felt her heart stop. And then he kissed the little hussy.

It looked so sensuous and sweet that Tish felt her eyes well up. _Why the hell was she such an emotional basket case over this?_

She quickly looked away, trying to reconcile her own ‘whatever was happening’ in her brain, when the door to the Grill jangled a moment later and Priestly walked in, alone.

Tish swallowed back the snide comment she had prepared for his re-entry, suddenly feeling ill.

“So who was that little wispy thing you were tangled up with out there?” Mr. Julius asked without any pretense.

Priestly looked at him, then back and forth between Jen and Tish. He tried to bury the smile that came easily to his lips at her mention. “Just a friend.”

“Well she looked like a bit more than just that, my boy.” Mr. Julius argued, but left it alone when Priestly said no more and continued to get back to work on the line. He had three or for pick up orders that were waiting for his attention.

Tish watched as he went to work, completely ignoring her, which, why she would have expected otherwise, she wasn’t sure. Things just felt awkward to her now, after witnessing the whole interlude with his mystery girl.

Silence descended, one which probably felt normal to everyone else, except Tish. Thankfully the phone rang and she jumped to answer it.

As she took down the order and answered the customer questions, she was vaguely aware of Priestly glancing at her every few seconds. She knew she had been curt on the phone; she couldn’t seem to help herself.

She felt all out of sorts now after being privy to Priestly’s _PDA_ ’s. Maybe Trucker would let her go home early when he returned from the grocery store. She just wasn’t feeling the vibe anymore today. A pint of ice cream and a chick flick might do the trick, but sadly she wasn’t sure that was the answer either.

When she hung up, Priestly spoke.

“A little rude there, weren’t you?”

She turned to glare at him.

“Yeah, I dunno… maybe,” she bit out, venting the leftover frustration on him. She felt angry at him, and yet, she knew she had absolutely no right to be. It’s not like they were anything to each other. She was behaving like a jealous girlfriend.

_Jesus Tish, get a hold of yourself,_ she chided.

“What’s wrong?” Priestly asked. “Are you okay?”

She turned and met his gaze, her blood simmering.

“I’m fine. What’s wrong with you?” she snapped. Again, she cursed herself out. _Get a grip!_

“Nothing,” he said a little defensive. “It’s just… If looks could kill…”

“Good thing they can’t,” she bit out, ending the conversation. Priestly continued to watch her, a confused look on his face.

_Whatever,_ she thought. _Let him be confused_. She was too. Because deep down she knew the reason why she suddenly felt irritable and nauseous was simply because she’d just watched as Priestly kissed someone.

Someone that wasn’t _her_.

Even as she made the connection, and knew there was truth behind it, Tish tried to fight it. She didn’t want to believe that she was jealous over him. Period.

Now that she was experiencing the _other_ side of that fence, she wasn’t sure she liked it. No, scratch that. She was positive she didn’t like it. Feeling jealous made her feel vulnerable… weak. And the fact that he’d looked like a good kisser just made her that much more aggravated.

So yeah, she had to find a way to get out of there for the day and sort herself out. Just then Trucker walked in. Tish immediately went up to him and begged to leave her shift early.

“Sure, Tish… no problem. You sure everything is ok?” Trucker looked around to the only other inhabitants of the Grill. Mr. Julius shrugged. Jen just looked away. But Priestly wasn’t looking at Trucker, he was looking at Tish. She did everything she could to avoid his stare.

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine...” she managed, grabbing her purse and straightening her pretty blouse. She met Trucker’s eyes and hoped he didn’t look too far into their depths for a different answer. Not when she hadn’t even figured it all out yet. A wave of emotion hit her and she shook it off. “I just need some rest or something. I’m suddenly angr… Tired! I mean tired.”

Trucker didn’t look convinced as he studied her more and then looked back at Priestly. She didn’t wait though, instead she turned, passing behind Priestly and headed out the back way. She was just about to clock out when she overheard Trucker say to everyone, “Was there something I missed?”

She looked up just as Priestly turned and met her eyes.

“I dunno,” Priestly said, still looking at her. He was the only one that could see she was still there and it felt like he could see right into her soul. “She seemed fine before…”

“Before what?” she heard Trucker ask, but she didn’t stick around to hear the answer. Instead, she turned and walked out the back door where outside she finally felt like she could breathe.

_Damn him!_ She’d never let herself act like this before. She wasn’t about to start now. Or at least she wasn’t about to let it continue. She just hadn’t been prepared for the inevitable that a decent guy like Priestly might meet a decent girl… one that wasn’t _her_.

She knew she’d get over it… she just didn’t think it would sting this much. Tomorrow she’d be back to normal, ignoring him and flinging insults with the best of whatever he dished her way.

But not today.

Today she just wanted to go and curl up on her couch and lament ‘the good kisser’ that she would probably never kiss.

Now she just had to work on convincing herself that she didn’t want to. _That_ was going to be the real challenge…

FIN!

 


End file.
